<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eating out by BadBlueCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631003">Eating out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat'>BadBlueCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rimming, date, food discovery, gigai grimmjow, grimmichi pride week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Grimmjow have recently started dating, Ichigo wants to treat his boyfriend to a fancy restaurant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GrimmIchi_Pride_Week_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eating out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grimmjow and Ichigo have been dating for a week now. Everybody had found it weird at first, specially Isshin, worried that an Espada would be bad influence to the girls. Boy was he wrong, Grimmjow got along with Karin better than any other person Ichigo knows. And yuzu just loved seeing Grimmjow’s reaction to the food she made.</p>
<p>Tonight they were going on a date. Ichigo made reservations at a fancy sushi restaurant, not that Grimmjow had any idea of what sushi was, Yuzu’s home cooking was great, but it rarely involved fish. “Ready for our date?” He asked his boyfriend, who was currently pouting at the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” he asked concerned, “Do I really have to wear the gigai? It gets really itchy in there after a while.” Ichigo chuckled, “They’ll look at me weird if they see me talking to myself during dinner.” He explained.</p>
<p>“But why does it have to be blonde?” He said, slipping inside the gigai. “Cause blue isn’t a natural colour, besides you look hot in blonde.” Ichigo blushed “I do?” It was Grimmjow’s turn to blush. The Shinigami got on his toes and gave his boyfriend a pec on the cheek, “You do.” He giggled dragging Grimmjow outside. “Bye guys, don’t wait up for us.” He waved them goodbye.</p>
<p>Ichigo chuckled at his boyfriend’s reaction walking in the fancy restaurant, as they were escorted to their seats. “So, are all restaurants like this?” His now blonde boyfriend asked, “Haha, no. This one’s special, it’s the best sushi restaurant in Karakura.” “What’s sushi?” Ichigo had to contain his laugh, he knew not to tease Grimmjow, he could get really grumpy and give him the cold shoulder all night.</p>
<p>The waiter took their orders, and Ichigo chose all of Grimmjow’s dishes. “You know I can choose myself.” The blonde said, “Don’t worry, you’ll love everything I ordered for you.” He said, his hand reaching across the table to caress Grimmjow’s own, just as their first dish arrived.</p>
<p>A plate of tuna sashimi was placed in front of each of them, Grimmjow watched Ichigo take a piece with his chopsticks and it just like that, he mimicked the action. Eyes closing in bliss at his first taste of fish.</p>
<p>“Grimm. Grimm. You ok?” Ichigo looked worried, “Huh what happened?” he looked around, nothing changed, “Uh nothing.” Ichigo smiled, unseen by Grimmjow Ichigo put his phone back in his pocket. “Is it good?” the orange haired asked, “Good? It’s amazing Ichi!” Grimmjow nearly shouted, savouring every piece, he groaned when his plate was empty.</p>
<p>Grimmjow was about to steal some sashimi from Ichigo, and the Shinigami acted fasted, swatting his hand away, the blonde pouted. But not for long, because as soon as Ichigo finished his dish the waiter brough a new one.</p>
<p>A big plate filled with various sushi’s and maki’s. Ichigo enjoyed watching the delight on Grimmjow face, as he tried all the variants of fish they were served. Grimmjow was like a child in the living world, everything was new for him, and Ichigo sure enjoyed watching his boyfriend discover all of them. </p>
<p>After dinner, they went on a walk in the nearby parc, the night sky was clear, petals of sakura raining down on them. “Beautiful night isn’t it.” “Yeah, Heuco mundo’s sky really is dull compared to this one.” they continued their for-a while. They bought some ice cream, and sat on a bench enjoying the view.</p>
<p>They snuck in back home, everyone already sleeping. Ichigo grumbled in annoyance as the stairs creaked under their weight. Locking his bedroom door, he heard the loud thud of Grimmjow’s gigai hitting the floor before he was swooped off his feet.</p>
<p>“Grimm what are you-Ah!” he gasped, Grimmjow placed him on the bed and made quick work of their clothing. All he could see in the dark were those glowing bleu eyes. Grimmjow had a predatory look as he undressed Kurosaki. </p>
<p>Ichigo was suddenly flipped on his stomach, “Grimm this isn’t the time.” “I’m still hungry.” The bluenet whispered seductively in his ear. The arrancar kissed his way down Ichigo’s body until he reached his prize.</p>
<p>He nibbled on those perfect globes for a bit before parting them. “Hmm missed me huh?” he said to Ichigo’s twitching hole, he gave it a lick making his boyfriend moan into the pillow. He smirked, kissing the hole before plunging his tongue inside. </p>
<p>“Ah! Grimm!” Ichigo shouted in the pillow, not wanting to wake up his family. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo’s cock out from under him. He moved down to lick it from the tip, moving his way to those balls, taking them each one at a time in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. He then moved up while licking Kurosaki’s taint, before circling his tongue around the wet ring of muscle and plunging back in.</p>
<p>Kurosaki’s toes curled, he was panting, tongue dangling out and eyes starting to roll back, Grimmjow didn’t know much about food in the living world, but he sure knew how to eat ass. Ichigo couldn’t understand, Grimmjow was practically French kissing his asshole and it drove him crazy.</p>
<p>It was when Grimmjow jabbed his sweet spot with his tongue that Kurosaki finally came. Legs flexing upwards, toes curling, eyes rolling back, mouth wide open as he let out a broken moan. Grimmjow pulled out, much to Ichigo’s displeasure, and covered his boyfriend “My favourite dish of the night.” Ichigo barely chuckled, before being manhandled into a spooning position by his arrancar of a boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>